My Song Fic
by 70's Lover
Summary: WELL HERE IT IS MY FIRST SONG FIC EVER. Done to 7 different songs. A chapter a guy also a chapter a song, please Read and Review. All reviews are welcomed.
1. Darry Leader Of The Pack

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I do not own anyone from the outsiders they belong to S.E. Hinton or do I not own Leader of the pack by Shangri-Las or the song Leader of the pack by Twisted Sister. Shangri-Las are Sabrina's P.O.V and Twisted Sister's version is in Darry's P.O.V. I hope you like and it's my first song fic. I do own Sabrina and her family.**

_I met him at the_ _candy store/ He turned around and smiled at me_

I had just recently moved to Tulsa, and decided to look around. My neighborhood was what one would consider the classier section of the neighborhood. The houses all stood perfectly aligned, each a carbon copy of the house next to it. Each lawn displayed the same vibrant hue of green that the next house did, and the cookie-cutter houses all seemed to sparkle in the bright sun. Not a single thing was out of place; no stray dog _dared _wander into our neighborhood, and ever-small detail, every little habit that one had was closely monitored by the neighbors. My family and I decided to pay a visit to some candy shop in the middle area of town one day, and that's where I saw him first.

Walking in cautiously, I glimpsed a few people casually browsing the shelves. But a group of rowdy, teenage boys were causing quite a scene, some of them practically ricocheting off the walls. One of them – a dark-haired, muscular boy in his early, maybe even mid, twenties, - was trying to keep the group in order, and failing quite miserably.

I giggled to myself, seeing the resigned, annoyed look on the oldest boy's face, and made my way to a near counter so that I could keep my eyes on them. The smallest kid there separated from the group and made his way to my side of the stand I was at. The other guys all followed and I let out a quiet sigh as I tried to get out of the way of their destructive path. I glanced up and noticed the one who was keeping the others from trashing the place had glanced my way and smiled. I squirmed, and felt my heart flip at that smile. I looked away quickly, telling myself over and over, "_It's just a smile, it's just a smile, it's just a smile . . ." _

_That's when I fell for the leader of the pack_

He started walking in my general direction, and I figured that it couldn't hurt to get a little closer; it wasn't like we were going to talk. Maybe he'd even smile at me again. Before I realized it, we were in talking-distance of each other, and I lowered my head to hide the creeping blush on my cheeks.

He gave me a weary half grin. "Hi, I'm Darry."

"Hi, I'm Sabrina," I said quietly

"Nice to meet ya."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, too," I told him, trying to sound polite.

"Hey, who's the girl, Darry?" A boy with golden-brown hair had noticed the two of us, and smiled brightly. "Ohh, is this one of them girls that used to follow you around, and – "

"Soda!"

"Oh, sorry, Dar."

"Umm you sure you want to leave them alone in a candy store?" I asked.

"I can see all. Wait . . .where's Two-Bit?"

"Over there." Soda pointed to a boy with rusty-colored hair with his arms full of candy.

"Glory, Two-Bit you're hyper enough," Darry yelled and my little sister and my parents came in. My sister ran over to me, grabbing me by my waist.

"Sissy!" she yelped, hugging me.

"Hey, brat," I said affectionately, "Go with mom and dad, okay?"

"Okay," she said brightly, and ran off to find our parents.

"Sorry, gotta love little siblings," I laughed, putting my focus back on Darry.

"Yeah, I have two that are real brothers and four that are like brothers. Two-Bit, Steve and Soda, stop it! I don't have that much money."

"Its okay, Darry, I have some of my check left," Soda yelled back, and Darry rolls his eyes at the site of all the candy everyone had.

"Has anyone showed you around town yet?" Darrel asks and sees the basket of candy I'm holding. "Sugar rush?"

"Er - yeah, I kinda need it to keep up with my sister and all."

"Try having them as family." he jokingly says pointing to everyone in that's with him.

"I think I might pass. Unless . . . you wanna trade lives for a week," I said jokingly just as my sister came up to us with her own pile of candy, both of my parents in tow.

"Eh, I think I'll pass." He smiled and walked past me and I felt him slip something into my jacket pocket. I pulled it out, and it was a phone number. I looked around but he was already half-way out the door, his friends bubbling with excitement, the bounty in their arms. After my parents pay for the candy, and we got home, I sped up to the kitchen and dialed the number, holding my breath as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Darrel?"

"Yeah, Sabrina?"

"Yeah, er - I got your little note in my pocket."

He laughed. "I could sorta tell. Er – I was, uh. . Wondering if you'd like to come over sometime. Maybe I could pick you up, or I could give you directions, or um . . .something."

I felt my heart flutter in my chest. "Oh, that sounds great! Yeah, I'd love to. Er – when'd you have in mind?" Today? Today sounded good to me. Oh, God. I've known the guy for two hours, and already I'm jumping at a chance to see him again?

"Well, I'm off today, and in the evenings..."

"Oh, well, how 'bout today?" Did my voice just squeak? Ugh . . .

"Sure, sounds good."

After getting directions, I told my father that I needed a ride. He was sitting in an armchair, reading the paper; a classic "Dad" position. I still didn't have my license, and I hoped that he wouldn't make embarrassing comments about it.

"Um, dad? Can you drive me over to a friend's house . . ."?

He looked up from the paper, his eyebrow crooked. "Where does she live?"

"Well, it's actually a boy, and he – "

"A _boy? _Now, do I _know _him, Sabrina?"

I sighed, biting the inside of my cheek. "He wants to meet you first, Daddy. He's very polite, and, um . . ."

"Well, alright. I suppose we could _meet _him." He smiled at me, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, sir."

I quickly went upstairs to get ready. My knee-length black skirt, and slipped on a sweater. I dabbed some rouge across my cheeks, and pulled my hair up in a high ponytail. I came downstairs, and saw my dad at the door, ready to go. I got my shoes on quickly and grabbed my purse, quickly opening the door so that we wouldn't notice my makeup. The drive over was silent, and I kept squirming in my seat as he gave it the look over. We stopped at an old, run-down house. The peeling paint was visible even from the road, the fence was worn and overgrown with weeds – junk was scattered in the driveway.

My dad sighed. "You know this is the wrong side of town."

"Daddy," I whined, "I'll be fine, okay?" We both got out of the car, and I rang the doorbell, anxiously waiting. I heard noise in the background, and it opened with a creak. I smiled when I saw who it was.

"Hello, sir. Hi, Sabrina," Darry said, nodding at my father and me. My father started talking (more like interrogating) to him, Darry politely and firmly answering him. By the time my dad left, he seemed half-way reassured, but gave me a look that clearly said, "We'll talk later."

"Hey come on in." I slowly entered and saw that I had entered a living room. A rug was laid across the floor; stains and years of wear could be seen in it. The old couch was busting at the seams and sat in front of a small TV where a couple of books laid on top of. There were things clustered on the ground, but for the most part, it was pretty clean. It was a happy, lived in room. I smiled shyly as I walked in.

"Hey, weren't you at the candy store today?" I looked up from where I was putting my coat and saw a handsome boy looking at me curiously. He had dark-golden hair that shone brightly and dark brown eyes. I nodded.

"Hey, guys, make room." Soda and another boy scoot over, the other one rolling his eyes slightly. Soda elbowed him playfully, and patted the seat next to him, making a motion for me to sit next to him.

"Sabrina the one next to you is my middle brother Soda." I glanced at Soda again, who waved enthusiastically until the other boy whacked him upside the head. I giggled. "This one is Ponyboy, the youngest." I looked over at Ponyboy, who smiled shyly. He was cute – with shiny auburn colored hair slicked back, and soft green eyes.

Darry continued, "The one in the chair with the beer is Two-Bit." Two-Bit nodded in my direction, and I took in his long side-burns and flickering gray eyes. "The one leaning against the couch is Dallas . . ." I felt myself tense up as a cold, fierce looking boy pursed his lips, looking at me. I looked away quickly.

"The one next to Soda is Steve, Soda's best friend, and the last one over here by Pony is Johnny." I looked over at Johnny, who looked down quickly, blushing, as soon as we made eye contact. He had dark tanned skin and raven colored hair, and was the smallest of them all.

"Guys this is Sabrina."

"Eh - nice to meet y'all," I said.

"Nice to meet you also." they all said and Soda handed me a candy bar.

"Candy?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks. It's going to be nice getting out of the house and away from my bratty sister," I said as I opened the candy.

"Why's that?" Darrel asked.

"She's seven and gets on my nerves a lot. But when she gets sugar, watch out because she'll be up for days." I rolled my eyes, knowing that I _should _be nicer.

"Nice," Soda said, chuckling.

"Soda's the same way," I heard Pony say and I glanced up at the soft drawl in his voice.

"Look whose _talking_, Pony," Soda said, adopting an offended look.

"Darry's the worst," Two-bit chimed in, cocking his eyebrow at Darry.

"You don't have a leg to stand on, Two-Bit." I smiled, chuckling softly.

Two-Bit waved off Darry's comment and added, "So, whatta ya into, Sabrina?"

"Eh, not much. I like to horseback ride, and – " I cut myself off, feeling a blush creep along my cheeks.

"Yeees?" Two-Bit asked, leaning in to hear my answer.

"Well, I've always had this thing for motorcycles . . ."

"Motorcycles!" Soda exclaimed, laughing good-naturedly..

"Yeah, but my parents won't let me ride them."

Steve snorted. "Yeah, I'll bet."

"Hmm," Soda said, thinking something over, it seemed, "Well, if ya come by the DX one day, I reckon me and Stevie could show you one," Soda said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Really?" I could feel the broad grin on my face, and I thought, "_These guys aren't so bad . . ."_

Shortly after that, Steve and Soda got engaged in an arm wrestling match, and Two-Bit resumed watching the TV. Pony and Johnny were murmuring quietly together, so softly that I couldn't hear, and Dallas . . .well, he didn't need to say a lot, with an appearance like that. I could tell that the whole scene was kinda boring him; I was proven right about half an hour later when he left saying he had "things to do".

Eventually, I found myself sitting on the back porch with Darry, talking like we were old friends.

"So, Sabrina, where do you live again?"

"Eh, somewhere on the South side. My parents found a cheap house there."

"Nice. Is it the 'fun' part of town?" he asked me this with a smirk, but I could detect a hint of sincere curiosity in his voice.

"Nope, it really isn't," I said with a smile, "Most of the people there just seem like they have so much better things to do."

"Yeah, I bet. Where did you move from?"

"Alabama."

"Cool." We sat there for another hour, just talking to each other, sometimes just sitting and enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Well, I should get you back home so you're parents won't worry."

"Okay. I'll show you the way." We got up and went inside and everyone was bouncing off the walls. "You sure you want to leave them alone like that?"

He shrugged, and was heading to the door when Soda said suddenly, "Hey! Where you guys going?"

"Home," I told him, holding out my hand to say good-bye. He turned to Darry.

"Aw, but it's _fun _to have a girl in the house." I could feel myself blushing. He turned to the others. "Hey y'all! We're taking Sabrina home!"

"No, wait – Sodapop, actually – " Darry started, but it was too late; the other five boys came stampeding to the door, doing back flips and yelling at the top of their lungs, heading straight for the truck. I rolled my eyes at their antics.

"Kids." Darry and I both said at the same time.

"You're twenty, right?" I asked, remembering it coming up before.

"Yup, you are too, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, let's get in and I'll take you home,"

"Okay, cool." We got in the truck and I showed him the way to my house.

"Thanks for the ride, Darry," I said, reaching to open the door, "fell free to call sometime and we could hang out again."

"Maybe I will." We both grin at each other, and I get out, waving to everyone.

"Bye!" They all yell. I went inside and my mom and dad both looked angry.

"Sabrina Marie Gordon!" Mom yells.

"What, Ma?" I asked

"Are those . . .hoodlums?" she asked, looking horrified at the retreating pickup truck.

"Hmm," I smiled, thinking of Darry, my 'hoodlum' friend. I wondered how he and the others would react to that. If only she knew what I knew.

I walked into the doorway, and shrugged, looking over my shoulder at my parents disapproving glares.

"So?"

_My folks were always putting him down (down down) / They said he came from the wrong side of town_

Unfortunately, as a twenty-year-old adult, my parents could do little more than comment on his looks, or his car, or anything we did together. I continued to 'see' Darry and the others, but it was never alone like the first time – I'd stop by the DX to check up on Steve or Soda. I'd volunteer to pick up Johnny or Pony if Two-Bit or the others couldn't do it – I think I even managed to talk with Dally a couple of times.

But it was Darry that I had the best connection with.

_One day, my dad said find someone new/I had to tell my Jimmy we're through_

"Sabrina you have to find someone new," Dad told me firmly.

"What?" I turned my head, looking at my Dad, shocked. I had thought that I was in the clear, and that they had finally given up, or had seen the light. I felt my stomach tighten like it was eating a metal can. "W-why?"

"Sabrina, as long as you live in this house, you follow my rules. I. Said. No."

I felt a lump rise in my throat, and I choked on my tears. I went upstairs, ignoring my sister's concerned face, and my mother's open, comforting arms. I wanted to be alone. I hated them all. So much. I just wanted _him _there. No one else.

The next day, I went over to the Curtis house, and up the porch. I opened the door, and it was open like it always was. Like it will be, even when I'm gone. I bit my lip, forcing back my tears. He'd get over me. They all would. The thought didn't help much, because I guess some part of me wanted this to destroy them just as much as it was destroying me. Maybe they _do _deserve a better friend. Maybe Darry does. I know he does.

Darry was sitting in his chair, and I told him firmly, "Darry, we need to talk."

"Baby, what is it?" he asked, jumping up to see what was wrong.

"My dad – I can't – it's. . it's not – " I could feel myself breaking down again, and before he could come to me. Wrap his arms around me, and make me forget. Make me do something drastic, or stupid, I blurted it out, "I can't see you anymore."

_I'm sorry I hurt you, leader of the pack_

There was a pause. "Is that what you say, or what your dad says?" he asked and I hated myself all the more right then and there. I kissed him on the cheek, feeling my heart break. I ran out of the house, and quickly got away. Forget, forget, forget about him. . . I needed to. . .but I needed _him._ But he doesn't need me.

He doesn't need you.

I sped off in my car, but not before hearing him call out,

"Sabrina! Don't go!"

_I stood there and asked her why/ But all she could do was cry_

I knew it was over with that last kiss. Her eyes were resigned but determined. I guess she didn't love me as much as I thought.

"Sabrina! Don't go!" I felt myself involuntarily yell out. But it was too late. "Please be safe . . ." I whispered.

She was already gone.

_And as she drove away on that rainy night/ I begged her to go slow If she heard I'll never know _

It was over before it started. There was a loud, echoing _honk _that rang through the air, the screech of burning rubber, and a deafening, massive shattering sound. I couldn't breathe, and my heart was ramming in my ribcage. I dare not hope for the worst, and I ran to the spot.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" I roared, turning away from the scene, and where my Sabrina lay.

_I felt so helpless what could I do? / Remembering all the things we'd been through_

I had let her go, and it was all my fault. The crash was fatal, and her death was quick and painless. I thank God for that, at least. She never felt the pain, but I carried the burden for both of us.

Sometimes, I can still feel her lips brushing against my cheek, her warm breath on my ear. Our last kiss.

We all felt a definite gap in our group without her. She hadn't been there as often as some of the boys were – but she had always _been _there, it seemed like. She crept up into our lives in small ways – whether it was a quick visit, or running an errand; she had been our friend, and now she was forever gone. I hoped that wherever she was, she had a tough bunch friends to protect her from harm and take care of her, and that big black motorcycle that she had always wanted

_I met her at the candy store . . ._

_She turned around and. . . _

_smiled at me._


	2. Soda Hello Darlin'

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I do not own anyone from "The Outsiders" they belong to S.E. Hinton nor do I own Hello Darling by Conway Twitty. First is Sandy's P.O.V second part in Soda's P.O.V then a little more in Sandy's P.O.V then the last line in Soda's P.O.V**

I slowly pulled up in my car, glancing out the window where a boy stood. I felt my stomach give an involuntary jerk, and I just stayed there, hoping he'd turn around. If he was who I _thought _he was. Finally, he turned around, and it all came flooding back like a dam had just burst.

_Hello darlin' nice to see yait's been a long timeyou're just as lovely as you used to be_

"Soda?" I practically whispered, not daring to talk any louder.

"Sandy?" He asked in amazement, his bright brown eyes wide

"Y-yeah, Soda, it's me," I said resignedly.

He ran his fingers through his hair (which had always been an nervous habit of his), and cupped his head in his hands, like he was tired. Which he probably was? It hurt me like crazy to see him so bent out of shape – what right did I have to come back? What were the chances of us being here together? I felt a lump rise in my throat.

Before either of us could talk again, a girl waved to Soda. She was pretty enough – she had bouncing blonde curls and light colored eyes. He waved back, a small, tight grin on his face. I wondered what she was to him . . .

_How's your new love are you happyhope you're doin' finejust to know it means so much to me_

I couldn't stand this silence anymore. It was enough to drive me insane, just watching him standing there. I was close enough to touch him, hug him, and yet I couldn't bring myself to it.

"Soda," I sighed, "can we please talk?"

"Um, yeah," he said, scratching his head, looking around. "C'mere, we'll talk here." We went behind the gas station and I took a deep breath and asked, "How have you been?"

_What's that darlin' how am I doinI'm doin' alright except I can't sleep I cry all night 'till dawnWhat I'm tryin' to say is I love you and I miss you and I'm so sorry that I did you wrong_

"I've been. . .alright," I said finally. "How 'bout you?"

"Oh, I've been fine," he said, smiling. It was a hollow smile, and I couldn't help feel he was lying.

"Okay, not so much," he sighed. He looked at me, his eyes searching for mine. "I've missed you like crazy, Sandy."

I closed my eyes. This was too much. I lost him once; how could I lose him again? And finally, that question I couldn't bear to hear,

"Why?"

_Look up darlin' let me kiss youjust for old times sake_

It was like a dream. Sandy. Here. She looked about the same – still the same beautiful, soft, breathtaking girl I loved.

"It was an accident," she told me and I felt my heart stop. An _accident? _I took her chin in my hand, her deep soft blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, and without thinking, without talking, I kissed her. We stood there and kissed for a little bit, then gently, I took her in my arms.

_let me hold you in my arms one more timethank you darlin' may god bless you and each step you takebring you closer to the things you seek to find_

"I . . .can't, Soda," she pushed me off, and I didn't try and stop her. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, soft sobs sprinkling over her words.

She walked away slowly, never looking back. It was almost like she had never been here to begin with. She had left me before, when it was completely unexpected, and shattered my heart.

"Come back, darlin'. . ." I whispered after her, "I'll be waitin' for you . . ." I sang in a low voice – so low that she couldn't hear me, and so soft that I didn't even believe myself.


	3. Ponyboy Austin

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I do not own anyone from "The Outsiders". They belong to S.E. Hinton nor do I own "Austin" by Blake Shelton, but I do own my OC Lola. **

**Background: Pony lives with his fiancé Lola, and moved out of the house when he turned eighteen. Things have been going somewhat good and somewhat bad between Lola and Pony. **

_She left without leavin' a number/Said she needed to clear her mind_

Lola and I had been dating for a good three years, then one day she left with out a number or saying what all was wrong.

When everyone kept saying that I'd eventually grow outta the phase where I didn't give girls a second glance, I guess they were right. See, I'd been through a couple relationships – all kinda silly and juvenile now that I really stop to think about it, but I always thought that she'd be different.

I met Lola in the library one day after needing to get away from home for a bit – it was stupid, probably. I can't even remember why I had left in the first place, but boy, am I sure glad that I did.

I plopped down into a chair, and picked up some science-fiction book that I'd read before – just something to calm me down, really. She came up to me, holding some big book in her hand, and raised an eyebrow in apprehension.

"Jules Verne?" She scoffed. "What are you, fourteen?"

I wanted to tell her off, or even to go away, that no, I was seventeen, but I was too shocked by her forwardness, and her big dark eyes.

"Here." She placed a large volume of short stories by _O. Henry_ on my desk, and smiled.

I saw the title of the book, _Désirée_.

Then she just sat down and told me what it was about.

And I fell in love.

It was just about killing me, her leaving. I was real shook up about it – she was a great girl, and I really did love her. Hell, after three years, I decided that I wanted to spend my life with her – but this was just something she _did, _and I wished she'd stop it sometimes.

But things'd been weird between us lately – she kept talking about where she used t live, and how much she missed it. Lola was just like a spark, dazzling people with her brilliant mind and her quirky intelligence. I guess dusty ol' Tulsa had nothing on Austin, Texas, and I guess Ponyboy Curtis was just part of the dusty ol' environment.

_He figured she'd gone back to Austin/ 'Cause she talked about it all the time_

It hit me one day long after she'd left – I figured the only way to get a girl like Lola back was by doing something big and loud. I recorded on my answering machine something that was just about as insane and show-offy as Lola herself was.

"_If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold itIf this is Tuesday night I'm bowlingIf you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm notbuyin'If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,You know what to doAnd P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you_"

Waiting was the hard part – I'd waited so long to figure out how to get her back, and now it seemed to take forever to work. Still, I had stuff to keep me busy. I had grad classes at night, and work. I hung out with the guys and laughed with them like old times. I got to bed late and I left stuff till the last minute – I decided that breaking the rules never killed no one, usually, and if I wanted Lola to stay, I'd need to change too.

On Friday I saw one message, and held my breath. Took me about ten minutes to finally decide to listen, and all my excitement deflated when I heard Darry's low, rough voice on the machine.

"Hey, just wanted to talk. Give me a call later."

I sighed. It didn't matter – if she didn't want to come back, maybe I could focus on other things now.

On Friday, I made my way out the door to hang out with my friends.

"Hey, Pony," they all called out.

"Hey, guys," I said, getting into the car.

"Still no luck, huh?" I frowned, shaking my head.

"No."

"Hey, man, she's probably _really _regretting leaving you now. Imagine what she's going through!" They laughed.

I can only imagine …

_The telephone fell to the counter … She heard but she couldn't believe,_

_What kind of man would hang on that long? /What kind of love that must be? She waited three days, and then she tried again She didn't know what she'd say, But she heard three rings and then …_

I came home that night, and jumped in shock at her voice. It'd been so long, I forgot to listen to the messages carefully. There was her voice though – and a number. Her number.

_Well, this time she left her number/ But not another word_

I wouldn't call her though. Nope. I'd wait – I'd waited this long, and I was different. I'd _changed, _I guess. I wasn't that shy boy that couldn't talk back to her anymore, I didn't grovel and pout about her leaving me, and I'd risen above it all. She wanted me back, then she should call me, I told myself.

God, I hoped that she'd call …

On Sunday, I looked up on the machine, telling myself that I didn't care. That if I heard her voice, then I'd be OK.

'_Keep your head, Ponyboy … ' _I told myself sternly. But it was too late. Her voice was ringing in my ears, throughout the room, the message I'd bee waiting for …

"_If you're callin' 'bout my heartIt's still yoursI should've listened to it a little moreThen it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belongAnd by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' toCan't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you."_

When she came home next week, I opened the door, and she was smiling at me shyly, her arms clad with books. She held one out to me – a peace offering. I still stood there, blocking her way, and she continued to stare at me.

I looked at the book. _To Kill A Mockingbird._

My glance flicked up to her, and I brushed my fingers along the pages.

"What are you, fourteen?"

She laughed then, and I led her inside.

Everything'd be OK, now.


	4. Johnny Is This Love

**Disclaimer**_**:**_** I do not own anyone from "**_**The Outsiders**_**"; they belong to S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own "Is This Love?" by White Snake, but I do own Elsa, my OC. (Don't ask on her name; I just closed my eyes and picked one from a list I have of names from the '60's) **

Elsa and I had just recently met. I'd been walkin' by myself, when she had just come up to me, and kept up with my pace. She didn't talk or nothing, but later said it was because she had a feeling that she was bein' followed, and didn't want to be alone. I don't know, but it was either the way she made me feel like _I _could've protected her, or maybe it was her laughin' dark eyes – but I started seein' her almost instantly afterwards.

"Johnny, why weren't you there when I left work?"

I looked up to where I was sitting on the park bench to see an angry Elsa. "What?"

She sighed impatiently. "I _told _you, that I wanted you to pick me up after work today. Lord, why don't you ever remember?"

I frowned at that. I didn't really appreciate the yelling, and I felt real awful right then. "It's not _my _fault … " I started softly.

"Yeah?" she asked in a mock-serious voice. "Then who's fault is it?" She stalked off then, leaving me alone. I sighed.

_I should have known better/Than to let you go alone,_

When I decided to go look for her later, I finally did, but the sight wasn't pretty. They had beaten the crap outta her – her head was lolled to the side, all bruised and battered – my stomach clenched, looking at her. I put my hand around her arm; lord, should she feel that cold? She jerked suddenly, and mumbled somethin'. I sighed, and then ran to the payphone that was close by and called nine-one-one. They came and took her to the hospital.

_Wasted days, and sleepless nightsAnd I cant wait to see you again … _

The medic that wasn't raising her into the ambulance, nodded to me sadly and said, "It'll be alright, son. Go home now, and we'll contact you when she's in stable condition." I gave my information, and took his advice. I couldn't sleep that night. I wanted to call my friends real bad, but if I called at three in the morning I'd probably get killed or something.

I have no idea what is going on or if Elsa is going to be fine or not. I'm always thinking about her and hoping she's fine and will pull through.

I hadn't the faintest idea if Elsa was gonna be fine or not, and it was just about killing me. I felt horribly guilty, and I just … couldn't stand the not knowing. It was enough to kill me. Elsa with her curly dark hair – and her pale, bruised face. I wanted to hurt whoever did this to her. Whoever did this to _me, _but I needed to know if she'd be OK. I need to be here for her, even if she didn't want me.

_How can I tell you, baby?_

When I got back to the hospital early the next morning, I tried to see her right away.

"You'll need to sit in the waiting room, sir," a secretary told me in a clipped tone. I sighed miserably, and she looked up, pity on her face. "Girlfriend?"

I nodded.

She smiled tightly. "Well, I'm sure she's lucky to have a guy like you to love her."

I think about what that lady just said – do I _love _Elsa. God, it sure don't feel like it at sometimes. She can yell and get bossy – she's loud and sometimes doesn't use her head, but lord … I just wanted her to get better so we could be together again.

Was it _love? _

_Is this love that I'm feeling/ Is this the love that I've been searching for?_

I remember somethin' Soda tell me before, 'bout being in love. How it's like having butterflies crammed in your gut – which is exactly what I'm feeling.

_This must be love … _

The doctor came strolling by, and flicked his glance to me. "You are here for … "

"Elsa," I told him, "Elsa Larson."

He nodded, "Well, son – she's still sleeping. The sedatives that we have her on are working very well." He comes over to me, a kind look on his face. "Many young people find having loved ones in the hospital very painful, but I suggest you get some sleep, young man."

I nod.

"Go home, and we'll call you when she wakes up."

_I can't stop the feeling …I've been this way before._

I went home again, and eventually exhaustion overtook me. I fell into a deep sleep, but couldn't help but think of Elsa – bossy, headstrong Elsa that seemed so tough – scared, little Elsa that runs up to strangers to keep her safe and gets beaten up so that I can't stop thinking about her, and how much I really loved her – and how I want to tell her all of this when she gets better.

_And I can't wait to see you again/So I can hold you in my arms … _

_This must be love …_


	5. Steve Jolene

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I do not own anyone from "The Outsiders". They belong to S.E. Hinton nor do I own "Jolene" by Dolly Parton. I do own my OC Jolene though. (just the beginning is in Steve's P.O.V and the rest is in Evie's P.O.V (I'll tell you whose is when mainly Evie's P.O.V)**

"Hey."

I looked over at Evie, who was smiling at me suggestively, like she wanted to ask for something.

"What do you want?" I asked her, half amused, looking at those candy-apple red lips.

"Get me another drink?" She batted her eyelashes, and let out this high-pitched giggle. I half-rolled my eyes, but decided why not. Hell, I could use one to. And 'sides, we _were _at Buck's. Not like there was fucking shortage of the stuff, or nothin'.

I got to the bar and this drop-dead gorgeous girl with shiny auburn hair and ivory skin came sidling up right next to me. I guess I was gawking at her, or somethin', 'cause she turned those smoldering, emerald green eyes to mine, as she came up and ordered a beer. She was fishing through her purse and pockets for money, so I was nice and paid for her drink and the two I ordered.

"Hey," I told her, putting my hand on hers, to let her know I was paying.

She smiled at me. "Thank you … "

"Steve. And you are?" I reached my hand out and she took it.

"Jolene." She said laughing a pretty, twinkly laugh – I thought vaguely, "_She's got a nicer laugh'n Evie's." _

Goddammit, what was taking him so long? I rolled my eyes, brushing my bangs out of my face. It'd be just like him to spend this long – talking to some buddy about a car, or … fucking hell. My eyes almost popped outta my eyes, when I saw him talking to some long-legged shiny-haired skank. _Jolene. _

How do I know this stupid tramp Jolene? We're certainly not friends – and now … we never fucking will be. She's just dating – well I thought she was dating – a social named Mike.

Who knows, but no one messes with my man. I walked up to them and put my arms around Steve and he shrugged them off.

"Steve?" I asked, astonished. He was … staring at Jolene. I'd never admit it out loud, but my heart just … broke. God. What … was I going to _do? _

_Your voice is soft like summer rain,And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_

"Steven?" I ordered again, cussing myself silently for not taking a gentler approach, "don't tell me you're falling for another girl?"

"So … _Jolene," _he said her name like it was some forbidden sweet, or something. "What are you into?" I heard him ask and I knew right then it was wartime. I glared at her until I could feel my eyes resemble slits; an I pulled Steve away and took him up to a room.

"Steve," I told him, hoping that I didn't have a whine in my voice, "_Please." _I wrapped my arms around him, enveloping him in a long kiss. He obliged, sweeping his arms around my waist. _Better. _

We lay there kissing for a while and I realized when he's not around her its like he's a different person. Later, he fell asleep and I couldn't get to sleep. But, lord, I wish that I had.

_He talks about you in his sleep/ There's nothing I can do to keep_

_From crying when he calls your name, Jolene_

I slowly climbed out of bed and went for a walk.

"Screw it," I hissed to myself, "They deserve each other … " I felt a lump rise in my throat, and I gave away to the tears flowing in my eyes …

But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene?

I started walking to the lot that was at end of the street. I had stopped crying, wondering if my makeup was running, and I felt a little better. The cool air had cleared my head. He wouldn't forget all we had for her, right?

… And I saw his car.

"When did he leave the party?" I went over to the car and stood in front of it, and there he was with Jolene. I started crying … again.

_He's the only one for me, Jolene _

They both got out of the car and walked towards me. She was smiling smugly, wrapping herself around his arm. He was looking at me, but guiltily – not out of remorse. I glared at her. This was _her _fault.

"Leave my man alone!" I yelled at her. Oh, tough Evie. Always tough, tough, tough. IS this why he left me? Because I'm too mean and cold-hearted? If only I could tell him … one

more time. _I love you, I love you, I love you. Please don't go. Why? Please. _

"Sorry," she said innocently, her eyes glinting mischievously, "_I _can, but he can't leave me alone." She was a witch – an ugly, green-skinned pimply _witch, _and she was trapping him forever. Oh, please … I'd save him, but do I even want to anymore? He chose her – not me.

And whatever you decide to do, Jolene

"Evie," I heard Steve say and he was suddenly speechless, so I finished for him.

"It's over. I hope you have a nice life together." I turned and walked away and towards my house. I finished it on my terms – maybe he would've apologized, maybe he would've gotten back together with me. But I couldn't take that chance. Because I was tough, gum-snapping Evie, and I took _nobody's _shit, and I was nobody's sloppy seconds.

Tough, tough Evie.

And then I went home, slipped up to my room, and cried into my pillow.


	6. TwoBit Last Name

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I do not own anyone from "The Outsiders"; they belong to S.E. Hinton nor do I own "Last Name" by Carrie Underwood. I do own my OC Carrie.**

_Last night, I got served, a little bit too much of that poison baby_

So, last night I figured was a good as time as any to get plastered, and maybe hunt a little action if I felt like it. Nothin' was really catching my eye – the occasional good-lookin' broad would catch my eye, but then scamper off to some ugly hood – and I ain't one to go messin' with any other guy's girl, 'specially when I'm wasted. Coupla times I'd see Dal and Sylvia thrashin' round – thought I saw Steve and Evie, too. 'Bout halfway through the night, I saw this knock-out blonde. I could see by the way she was holdin' her head, and her eyelids all flutterin that she was pretty out of it. _Perfect. _

Grinning coyly, I sauntered up slowly to her. "Hey, baby, I'm Two-Bit, what 'bout you?"

She giggled, smiling serenely, "Whyy … I'm Carrie," she sighed, swallowing heavily on the 'c', "Gettin' pretty drunk. Wha' bout 'choo … gettin' drunk?" She started swaying, and humming. Wow, she was out of it.

"Oh, yeah," I told her, thinking what a fucking cute smile she had there – don't hurt none if the girl has a nice smile. Next thing I knew, we were leavin' for my car.

I knew I was gonna like him the moment he came up to me. Sure, I didn't know nothin' bout him 'cept that his name was Two-Bit, but to hell if I cared; 'sides, it fit him. I liked it.

_Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor, and I let him call me "baby" _

Anyway, I figured I didn't need any fucking reason to just _talk _to him – and I was havin' a good time, at any rate.

"So, baby why don't we get out of here and find a nice quiet spot to park the car?" he piped up, right outta the blue. By then, it was getting a little fuzzy 'bout what the hell we did, but I was thinking at the time how nothin' could really go wrong.

"Sounds good to me," I told him nonchalantly, and we left.

_I had no clue, what I was getting into, so I blame it on the Cuervo _

"_So_," he started in, "where ya wanna go?" He placed his arm across the passenger seat, jerking his head in my direction.

"Don't care!" I chimed in happily, feeling all bubbly and giggly – like I had little bumblebees inside of me, and they were just buzzing all around in my tummy. I giggled again. Don't remember much after that.

The next morning I woke up and he and I were lying in bed.

_I'm not sure … How I got here, or how this ring on my left hand just appeared/_

_But there's just one little problem…_

Finally, he woke up groaning and yawning, lookin' just about as dazed as I felt, and asked,

"Where'd _that _come from?" He looked at the _ring _on my finger, and turned to me, as if he wanted an _answer. _

"I don't know," I hissed, partly because my head was aching, "Man, talk quieter, okay?"

_I don't even know my last name._

"_What_ have we done?" Two-Bit asked, more mildly curious than anything. I guess it was pretty funny.

"I don't know. Let's … " Shit, my head was pounding, "go to the car to see … "

"Alright," he told me and we went and found a marriage license in the glove box. We both were shocked.

"Boy, looks like we got hitched, Carrie," Two-Bit informed me knowingly, a wise smile on his face, as he closed his eyes, and nodded his head.

Oh, to hell with it. If he could make a joke outta this, then so could I. "Yeah? One problem."

"What's that?" Two-Bit asked, cocking an eyebrow.

_And I don't even know my last name_

"What's my last name?" I smirked at him; I guess it hadn't hit me yet. I was _married. _

"Its Mathews. _Mrs_. Mathews."

"Alright then, Mr. Mathews. Alright then."


	7. Dallas Baby Dont get hooked on me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dallas or anything from "The Outsiders". They all belong to S.E. Hinton. I do not own "Baby Don't Get Hooked On Me" by Mac Davis. I do own Ramona.

_Girl, you're gettin' that look in your eyesAnd it's startin' to worry me_

It's been 'round half a year since me an' this Ramona chick have been going out. She's been acting real odd lately. We've made it to Buck's a couple times, and more 'n a few times things've happened, but now she's acting like she wants something _more. _As if that'll fucking happen. Don't know why chicks have to make things so fucking complicated all the time.

"Hey, Dally, you okay?"

I looked over my shoulder seeing Ramona cocking her head to the side like some girls do when they're acting all innocent and shit. Still, she sure was a looker.

"Yeah," I grunted, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," she said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders lookin' casually at the ground,

"You've just been acting weird is all. Buck having a party tonight?"

_Just keep it friendly, girl, 'cause I don't wanna leaveDon't start clingin' to me, girl, 'cause I can't breathe…_

I grinned wolfishly, "Yeah, wanna go?"

She smiled coyly. She knows the score. "Alright then."

Baby, baby, don't get hooked on me….

So that night after we'd met up at the Curtises' - no way in fucking hell she's goin' two miles within my shithole house – we headed over to Buck's. We got there, and a few drinks later we were stumblin' up into the bedroom on the second floor. She sat down all patiently after I'd locked the door, and started right in on it. I silently swore after I realized how heavy this shirt was, and felt her hand on my chest.

_Girl, you're a hot-blooded woman-childAnd it's warm where you're touchin' me_

_I pulled back and she started to bite her lip, as if she wasn't understanding._

_But I can tell by your tremblin' smileYou're seein' way too much in me_

"Babe, we gotta talk," I told her coolly, and she glanced at me a little shocked and scared.

"About?" she started slowly, her eyes wide as saucers and nervous-like.

"Think we should take a break," I told her firmly, starting to get up. I didn't need to have her hanging all over me all night right after I fucked her; there was plenty of other things I could be doin'. Plenty of other broads, too.

"What? Wait, wait. Dally," she pressed on, "Why baby? I – is there another girl?"

"Nah," I sighed annoyed by now, "You're just hanging offa me way too much," I snapped.

"What? I love being with you and around you and your friends." She told me, without a fucking clue as to what I just said. She was cryin' now, but I knew she wouldn't make a big deal about it, sobbing off to some slack-jawed idiot to teach me a lesson.

_Girl, don't let your life get tangled up with mine'Cause I'll just leave you, I can't take no clingin' vine_

"Right. I just don't want you to get tangled up in all the shit I get into, or by the fuzz," I told her, "Got it?" I got up and left the room, leaving her sniffling on the bed. I lit a cigarette up – breaking it off with broads always takes to much outta me; no idea why – and wondered if Shepard was around. If there was a night to blow off steam in a fist fight, tonight sure was it.

I almost felt sorry for Ramona – I left her off without a fucking clue; just some pretty broad waiting to be scooped up by the next hood to look twice at her. As if I'm different from anyone else. She'll learn how it works eventually.

They all do in the end.

_'Cause I'll just use you then I'll set you free/Baby, baby, don't get hooked on me _


End file.
